Nothing Like the First Time
by Beautifully Deranged
Summary: Nothing about Naruto and Sasuke is deliberate, but here, in the rain, Naruto can change that. *One-shot, please R&R*


Author Notes- Hey everybody! Weirdly I'm back and with an attempt on yaoi. I know I should be updating other stories and finishing one-shots that I already have in progress but hey, the latest chapter inspired me, or at least the last page did- Sasuke looking devilish in the rain started this idea.

Disclaimer: I do not seek to own Naruto, the gifted right of ownership has always fallen to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Nothing Like the First Time- A one-shot<p>

* * *

><p><em>You drowned in the rain<em>

_With the rest of my ambitions_

_I only ever sought you_

_But I lost my love in the end._

* * *

><p>It's raining.<p>

The drops coming out of the sky are dramatic, heavy, a cliché that barely scratches the mood of the moment. Naruto can feel the bullet-like strength of the water seeping into the barely there jacket that covers his back; each thump numbs the scarred skin on his exhausted body.

_Splat_

_Splat _

_Splat_

The raindrops cover the silence that penetrates his world. With the blond leaning over Sasuke's body he thinks it appropriate for the occasion- what could he say to his best friend? Trapped underneath his body with Naruto's knees straddling the side of his torso, Sasuke isn't the least bit uncomfortable for some reason, it doesn't help that his stare is seared into his own blue gaze.

The bloodied right hand on top of the Sharingan user's chest goes unnoticed.

The world could have flopped on its belly and combusted, and Naruto would not have even noticed. This feeling, the situation, there are no words in the universe that could help the unbearable knot lodged in his throat. A building panic takes over.

"Move."

The stern tone in Sasuke's whisper snaps Naruto out of his undue stupor. Naruto should scramble to his feet and pry himself off of a dying Uchiha but he doesn't, instead, his knees sink deeper into the muddy ground by Sasuke's side.

"No."

His voice is breathless, like he can't believe he said the unfathomable himself. When the Kyuubi container searches the black-haired teens face he's knocked curious by the emotions glossing the avenger's eyes. Anger, surprise, and an unnamed emotion that has always remained since childhood plays back at him. Naruto would give the title of Hokage to see the last live.

His crimson soaked hand begs to differ.

"Naruto," the body below him says his name low and deadly. "Get off."

"I'm sorry-" Naruto begins and the panic is there to greet him again. No apology can remedy the situation.

"Shut up!" Sasuke's snarl is harsh; Naruto can literally feel the words turning his face to the side. "What's done is done, get off. GO."

"I'm sorry." Naruto tries again and this time the despair is so thick he can taste it.

"You're so fucking stubborn." The barely audible thud next to vulpine boy unsettles him deeply. Had it been earlier the sound would have been deafening, but almost lifeless hands can't do the damage they use to. "Always following me, always there."

When the sunny haired boy turns his face towards his friend he catches the rest of his tantrum.

"Leave."

However Sasuke's eyes give him away, death is crumbling him and Naruto can see the desperation encompassing the black orbs in his face. The ache in his chest feels worse knowing that Sasuke can't hide. Years of running, building up walls, are just a waste and now they're crumbling. In a happier alternate ending, Naruto pictured the break quite differently.

"You don't mean that." the gruff sound of the shinobi's voice is exhaustingly pleading.

The hysteria twisting upon the last remaining Uchiha's face is easy to spot for the blue-eyed boy. It's the same haunting look that graced the pale faced teen in the Land of Iron when Naruto declared he wasn't giving up on Sasuke because he was his friend. Naruto spies the slightly parted mouth and wide open look blatant on Sasuke, and he knows deeply that he has something to say.

"I hate you."

"I know you don't."

In a rush, the front of Naruto's shirt is taken, the long spindly fingers grabbing his front are strong, despondent- he's taken aback, surprised. Face to face with his greatest rival, Naruto is more scared now than with any fight they have fought in the past. With his left hand supported by Sasuke's head and his right curled into his chest to avoid touching his once teammate with his own blood, Naruto is frightened. The teen has never been this close without the absence of a jutsu whirling between them.

"You know," the mental crack in Sasuke's pitch is present, enrapturing. The grip on Naruto's orange and black jacket tightens. "You fucking know now, do you?"

Naruto is petrified when he feels Sasuke's breath ghost across his face, bloody and metallic. The ebony pits' staring into his head swirl with their ever living sadness and the whiskered face boy feels suffocated-cornered.

"Then spell it out for me Naruto, say the right words for both of us."

In that instant it's too much and Naruto tries to pull away, but with Sasuke so close he feels the unmistakable brush of his lips against his. The fearful gasp that escapes his mouth is so very loud, though the stiffening form underneath him is just as booming and for a split second, the atmosphere is rainless. This imperfect, always accidental moment is exactly what Naruto is trying to avoid. Ever so clumsily, the jinchuriki tries to pull away again, only the grasp on his front is adamant in staying. Reluctantly, Naruto swings back his head in the avenger's direction, wholly unready for anything- like the overflowing defeat etched in Sasuke's expression.

"Say it."

The misery in his chest explodes and Naruto gives in, finally.

"I love you."

The beat of the storm comes back into play and the blond is stricken and relieved- the 'dare not' suppression finally released. And when Naruto bends down his head and covers his mouth over Sasuke's there is nothing accidental about it, it's the first intentional kiss between them. There is no blossoming happiness at the touch of their lips; instead, Naruto's chest is plagued with a hollow bittersweet joy of something finally falling into place. Soft and deliberate, both hesitantly fall into the long overdue contact; however when Sasuke lets go of his front and twines his fingers in the side of his hair the Kyuubi host loses it, abruptly igniting desperation long dormant. The heat spreads instantaneously and Naruto is fervent, bordering wretched in the perusal of his best friend's lips. He pours every ounce of feeling he has into the action and on the other end Sasuke responds back fiercely, it's the first time they're both in tune with each other. It's like the gap is finally closing in on them, coming full circle. No more chasing, no more watching the others turned back, and no more hate.

If only it could last.

By the end of it Sasuke is shaking and Naruto knows it's not from the cold and suddenly the tears are dripping down his whiskered face, mixing in with the rain. The azure-eyed boy pulls back frazzled, the acute pain in his chest rockets when he witnesses the spikey haired boy panting and gasping. Disregarding the blood on his hand, Naruto grabs his face-scarlet rubs onto the pale skin, dripping smoothly down.

"No, No, No."

With each no comes a kiss but there is no stopping death. On the verge of breaking forever, Naruto Uzumaki is stopped by the most innocent of touches; the swipe of Sasuke's gentle fingers under his eye halts him.

"Stop," The Uchiha strangles the word out softly. "Stop, I forgive you."

Naruto watches with morbid fascination as he goes on.

"So forgive me… Naruto, forgive me for what just happened…for what should have happened long ago."

Brushing the calloused hand from his face, the leaf shinobi takes his own set of tan hands and covers his eyes-hiding away from the image of his dying best friend.

"I do, it's alright," Naruto speaks low, rough, sorrowfully. "It's nothing like the first time, right Sasuke?"

The savior of the Leaf Village doesn't need to hear the growing silence to know that Sasuke Uchiha is gone.

_Splat_

_Splat_

_Splat_

The rain drowns out an agonizing scream, along with the first and last of intentional kisses between Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Author Notes- There you have it, my first yaoi. Sorry for the tragic ending, you can blame it on the rain. *laughs* Anyways, please review, the button is like right below this and I would love some feedback, negative, positive or both. Plus authors really just like to squeal at words written by others. Do you guys need any more hints?<p> 


End file.
